The End of Destiny
by Bunnie2
Summary: It's been three months since Syaoran went back to China. Then somthing goes wrong. What will happen when he and Eriol come back?
1. Default Chapter

This isn't the first fanfic I've ever written but this is my best. Also this is the only one that has the first chapter finished. (I'm a procrastinator) check this out and write a review. Thanks!  
  
-Bunnie  
  
And. just in case I messed up and missed a name, these are the translated American names Sakura- Sakura Li- Syaoran Madison- Tomoyo Eli- Eriol Meiling- Meilin  
  
  
  
The End of Destiny  
  
All the cards have been captured and every card had been transformed. Syaoran had left and the hope card had been created. Life for Sakura has become almost normal again. Other than Kero, Yue, and the cards sitting in her drawer, everything is like it was before she found the cards, before Syaoran came to Japan. Well almost everything. Sakura misses Syaoran deeply and just realized she loves him. Sakura and Tomoyo are watching old movies of Sakura capturing the cards and transforming them to Sakura cards. Sakura is crying because she keeps seeing Syaoran and falling in love with him all over again.  
  
In China, Syaoran is packing. He sensed something in Japan and is getting ready to leave.  
  
"Where are you going!?" Meiling asks Syaoran in her normal bitchy voice  
  
Nothing, Syaoran is silent.  
  
"Syaoran!? What's wrong with you!? Syaoran!?" Meiling couldn't get a word out of him.  
  
It had been three months since Syaoran had seen Sakura. Meiling was still in love with Syaoran but she knew that Syaoran was still in love with Sakura. Meiling knew what would annoy Syaoran enough to get him to answer her. She stepped next to him and followed his every move. Syaoran never stopped. So, when Syaoran looked away, Meiling jumped into his suitcase. Shocked, Syaoran yelled "what do you want!?"  
  
"I want to know where you are going!" she said excitedly  
  
"Oh, I'm. not going to tell you that" Syaoran said, still packing  
  
Meiling was furious. Before she left, she slapped Syaoran as hard as she could then stormed out. She went to her room and started packing her own stuff. If Syaoran was going to go then so would she.  
  
In Europe Eriol was with ruby, supi-chan, and Kaho. Eriol also sensed something in Japan. Ruby is cooking, Suppi is reading and ruby starts arguing with Suppi about how he's not helping her and a lot of noise is coming from the kitchen. Eriol found a suitcase and started to pack.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kaho asks in a sweet voice  
  
"I'm going to Japan" Eriol replies  
  
"But we just got here" Kaho continues sweetly  
  
"Can't you sense it?" Eriol says  
  
Kaho closed her eyes as tightly as she could. She was trying as hard as she could to sense the thing Eriol was talking about. "Oh!" she had sensed it.  
  
"A great-" she tried to finish  
  
"Evil. Yes I know" Eriol cut her off  
  
"Sakura. is in trouble" she said with an awful fear in her voice. "What's going to happen"  
  
"I don't know" Eriol said with the same fear in his voice. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
I wrote this chapter in about half an hour. The first chapter took me like 2 days. Thank you for the little ego boost for those who gave me a review. I think that helped. This may be worse than the first one but at least I leave you in more suspense this time. I should really stop talking to my self. I'm starting a crossover soon between Ranma ½ and CCS, so look out for that.  
  
Eriol comes back  
  
Two days later Sakura was sitting in her room with the window open. It was the middle of summer and she was very bored. Tomoyo had gone on vacation to America the day before and wouldn't be back for two weeks. Sakura was looking at the cards and wondering how the magic worked. Kero was playing one of his video games on the TV in the living room. He had been complaining that Sakura's TV was too little so she moved the game system down stairs so she could have peace and quiet. Touya and a few friends had gone to France on vacation and Sakura's father went to Kyoto to visit some friends. Sakura heard the doorbell ring and she ran down the stairs throwing the cards on her bed. When she answered the door she was ecstatic.  
  
"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!" she screamed excitedly. She threw her arms around the person at the door and said, "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Well thank you Sakura" the person at the door was none other than Eriol.  
  
"I thought you moved to Europe with-" she gasped when she saw the person that was in the taxi with him "Kaho!"  
  
"Ruby and Suppi too" Kaho said sweetly "oh Sakura it's so good to see you again"  
  
Ruby got out of the taxi and paid the driver. She went to get the luggage out of the trunk of the taxi and she started to yell. "Why do I have to get all the luggage? Why do I have to do all the work? Why can't you all get your own luggage? Why does Suppi have his own luggage?"  
  
"Ruby stop yelling. You're giving me a headache. Kaho, you may stay here I'll go help Ruby." Eriol said as he walked off to help ruby  
  
They put all the luggage in the living room with Kero and went into the kitchen.  
  
"You guys must be famished, can I make you anything?" Sakura asked them "I made some cookies yesterday. How about that?"  
  
"There aren't any left" Kero said as he floated into the kitchen "I got hungry last night and ate them all."  
  
"That's what you think." Sakura said laughing "I made a double batch. Here, in the cookie jar"  
  
"Thank you Sakura" Eriol said  
  
When they finished eating Sakura suggested they go to the park. Kero was all for it and so was Eriol. Suppi wasn't up for it so he stayed back. Ruby went to the mall so she could buy more clothes. Kero rode on Sakura's head because he didn't feel like flying. Sakura and Eriol walked next to each other, talking, when the question arose.  
  
"So why did you guys come back?" Sakura asked, not trying to sound rude  
  
"Oh, we just-" he was going to finish when he saw someone walking toward them. No, wait. There were two people "is that. Syaoran?! And Meiling?!" Eriol said as he saw the two people 


	3. 3

Chapter 3  
  
Check it out, I've been home for three days writing these new chapters. Tell me what you think. This took me about an hour so please, review me. I really like to read reviews! I told you ch 3 would be up soon!  
  
Why Did You Come Back?  
  
"What? That cant be Syaoran and Meiling. They're in china." Sakura said as if she didn't believe him. "Why would- they- be- here" she said, catching her breath between words  
  
"You see?" Eriol said, "you should listen to me more often."  
  
"Th- no- I- wa- I don- Syaoran!!!" that was all she could get out. Her words were held back by her tears and her tears were held back be her fear. She stopped walking as did Eriol, Syaoran, and Meiling. Syaoran was about 20 feet away and yet Sakura felt as though he was still in china. 'He's here. He's actually here.' she thought. She looked down and closed her eyes. That just made the tears come faster. She couldn't hold herself back. Her ran for Syaoran as fast as she could. He dropped his suitcase as she threw her arms around him. She was sobbing. She was so happy, she couldn't stop crying. She stood there for what seemed like forever pounding on Syaoran's shoulder and swearing at him for leaving.  
  
They all went back to the house and started to talk. Syaoran had some cookies and Kero was kept at least two feet away form them until there was one left. Kero devoured the last cookie then floated around the kitchen looking for more. Sakura was still wiping her eyes from when she saw Li.  
  
"So why did you guys come back anyway?" Sakura asked  
  
Eriol and Syaoran just looked at each other. "Well, Sakura I came here because I." Syaoran trailed off  
  
"And I came back because, well, I umm." Eriol also trailed off  
  
"Come on you guys" Sakura said forcefully. "Tell me. Why did you come back?"  
  
"I guess I'll tell you." Syaoran said, doubting what he said, "I came back because, well, I sensed something bad and I was worried about you"  
  
Syaoran was shifting uncomfortably. He knew Sakura would ask that question and he tried to prepare but he couldn't. He knew that her next question would be even harder to answer and would make him even more uncomfortable  
  
"What did you sense?" Sakura asked trying hard not to sound scared, even though she was deeply terrified. Kero had been floating around their heads and listening to their conversation until Syaoran said he sensed something. Kero just stopped and floated there.  
  
"I sensed something too." Eriol said "a few days ago, before I left."  
  
"What did you guys sense!?" Sakura asked, more forcefully this time.  
  
"I don't know" Syaoran said "all I know is it had to do with the cards and something evil"  
  
"So that's why you came here," Meiling said. "Why didn't you tell me Syaoran?"  
  
"I didn't tell you because I new you would say 'she can take care of her self'" Syaoran answered  
  
"No I-" Meiling cut herself off  
  
"Exactly" Syaoran said  
  
"Wait," Sakura interrupted "you said you sensed something that had to do with the cards, right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Syaoran said but he was too late. Sakura dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Syaoran, Meiling Eriol, and Kero followed her. When they all got up stairs and into Sakura's room Sakura was standing there, staring at the place where she threw the cards down on her bed when Eriol showed up. For what seemed like forever she just stood there, staring until Syaoran said, "Sakura, what's wrong?"  
  
"The cards-"was all Sakura could get out  
  
"What about them?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura was silent. "Sakura?" Syaoran said, "what's wrong?"  
  
"The. cards. their." Sakura was trying to talk but she was in so much shock she couldn't.  
  
"Sakura, finish your sentence" Syaoran told her. But she couldn't.  
  
"Syaoran, thecardsare.g-" she said quickly, but she couldn't finish  
  
"Sakura" Syaoran whispered 


End file.
